


Waiting for the Lights

by SailorMuffins



Category: Disney - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AFO is Mother Gothel, Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dabi is a Todoroki, Falling In Love, Fluff, King Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Light Angst, Might have smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Prince Midoriya Izuku, Queen Midoriya Inko, Runaway Prince Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMuffins/pseuds/SailorMuffins
Summary: Years ago the young Prince Izuku was kidnapped during the middle of the night. 18 years later the runaway crowned Prince Shouto meets a young man hidden away in a tower.(Tangled AU)





	Waiting for the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make a collection of Bnha disney crossovers so here you go uwu

Toshinori clenches his fists as his body trembles in fear. 

Fear for his wife who lays in their bed face twisted in pain as she holds her swollen stomach desperately, for weeks the Queen has been ill causing much distress for the King and their Kingdom. 

He stands next to his bed ridden wife, using his fingers to thread through her long green hair damp from the wet wash cloth laying on her forehead in a desperate attempt to cool down her high temperature.

Surrounding the room stationed guards at every corner watching on silently as the scene plays out.

"She's not going to make it, Toshinori." Chiyo says softly as she dips a new wash cloth into a bucket of ice water, Toshinori's head snaps in her direction to where she's sitting on her stool.

" B-but she c-can't-" The mighty king stumbles over his words, taken back by her bluntness. He knows she couldn't of said it any sympathetic but it still hurts.

_"Toshinori."_

Toshinori's mouth shuts immediately at the pleading tone in her voice.

"Toshinori... I've done everything in my power to help her, we would need a miracle at this point." She says looking at Inko with sadness leaning over to replace the wet cloth. 

Ocean blue eyes widen as he turns to her with a spark of hope in his eyes, " A miracle..." he mutters softly before turning towards his guards, "Inform Sir Nighteye, we're going on a hunt." Toshinori says urgently causing everyone one in the room to look at him in confusion before it clicked.

The legend of the Sun drop Flower.  
_________________________________________

The full moon shines brightly in the sky as a cloaked figure walks through the woods, the scarred man grips his lantern as he stumbles his way to a singular scrub growing from the forest floor.

The cloaked man crouches on the blades of grass as scarred hands grasp the fake scrub revealing a glowing golden flower hidden from passersby. He reaches up for his hood and lets it fall onto his shoulders revealing a horrendously scarred face, his scarred hands hover over the glowing flower as he opens his mouth letting a melody escape his lips.

"Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine..." His voice rasps as he sings the melodic tune watching as the golden flower slowly grew to glow brighter as the power of the Sun drop Flower drew to him as he sang.

"Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates' design, Save what has been lost , Bring back what once was mine..." His scars slowly fade away as he sings the song of the Sun drop Flower, his centuries old body slowly being brought back to the days of youth in the process.

"What once was mine." A sigh escapes his lips as he thumbs his now freckled face as a toothy grin stretches onto his healed face, revealing amber eyes and curly black hair. His heart stops when he hears shouts coming from behind him, his neck snaps in the voices direction as his eyes widen in fear as he sees a group of lanterns heading his way.

He quickly grabs the fake scrub and covers the Sun drop Flower to hide it away from the group of people behind him, the man blows out his lantern as he makes his way to hide in some nearby bushes, he curses to himself when he hears a soft thud from behind him.

The fake shrub had knocked over due to his cloak hitting the object as he tried to make his escape, it was too late as the Palace guards had seen the golden flower.

The man narrows his eyes as he watches his precious golden flower being ripped from the ground by Palace guards as they carefully placed into a clay pot before urgently making the journey back to the castle.

He had to get it back.

Back at the Palace Chiyo lays the golden flower into a bowl of water watching as the flower slowly dims as the power leaves the flower, spreading in the water making it a light gold. She leans over Inko as she puts the wooden bowl to her lips watching as the Queen sipped the golden liquid, it was a miracle.

A miracle indeed, for you see immediately after the queen drank the golden liquid from the Sun drop Flower she was healed from her sickness causing the Kingdom to burst out in relief, but you see at the time the Queen was pregnant.

Only a few weeks later a healthy baby boy was born with abnormally long wavy green hair, round emerald eyes that shined like jewels and freckled cheeks dappled across his round face, the Queen and King named him Izuku. The kingdom were going to hold a celebration for the successful birth of young Izuku, but no one knew how tragedy was going to soon strike the Kingdom once again.

It was the middle of the night when the cloaked man slips into the Palace undetected from the balcony of the King and Queens room, he hesitantly steps forward not wanting to wake up any of the three occupants of the bedroom.

Scarred hands thread through long wavy hair curiously before before he opens his mouth and sings a familiar melody, " Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." he whispers softly as he watches in fascination as the green hair begins to glow the longer he sings.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine..." He sighs softly in relief when he feels his scars fade away, he pulls out a pair of scissors hidden away in his cloak.

"What once was mine..." He ends softly as he wraps a finger around glowing hair before using his pair of metal scissors to snip the glowing strand, he gasps as he watches the cut off piece of hair wither away as the babies snipped green hair turns black and begun to curl at the nape of his neck.

The man sighs as he's only left with one choice.

The sound of wails from their son awake the Queen and King as their eyes widen when they see a cloaked man holding their wailing child before vanishing from their very eyes. This was the last time anyone in the kingdom saw the child causing the Kingdom to cry in grief for their kidnapped Prince.

The Palace did not give up hope, for every year on the Prince's birthday the King and Queen had a celebration where they would light up lanterns in the night sky hoping their stolen prince would come back to them.

_________________________________________

Emerald eyes narrow as Izuku reads the book in his freckled hands mumbling to himself as he changes his position on his Fathers seat, spiraled around the lounging boy was abnormally long wavy green hair being spewed across the young mans tower. He's been reading up on astronomy lately as you see every year on his Birthday thousands of bright lights fill the night sky, at first Izuku thought it could be stars but the longer he reads about astronomy the more he's certain they're man made lights.

"Oh, Izuku! Let down your hair, dear!" A man's voice calls to him from below his tower, Izuku smiles brightly at the sound of his Fathers voice calling to him. Father came home today so that meant he would be able to ask him.

Izuku quickly runs towards the window of his Tower, he wraps his hair around the wooden beam above the window of his castle before letting his hair fall down for his Father's use, Izuku winces slightly at the extra weight tugging his scalp.

Father climbs inside the window of the tower with the hood of his cloak hiding his features but Izuku can sense he's smiling before he reaches up for his hood and lets it fall on his shoulders before slipping his cloak off revealing a fancy black suit.

"Good morning, Izuku." Father greets him with open arms, Izuku smiles brightly as he runs into his Fathers arms for a quick hug before pulling back.

"Good morning, Father. How was your journey?" Izuku asks as he watches his Father walk towards the mirror by his dresser, checking his appearance.

"It went well." Father says absent mindedly as he thumbs the scar forming on his freckled face.

"Ah. Well Father I need to ask you-"

"Izuku I've been feeling a little under the weather, how about you sing for me?" Father asks as he motions towards a golden brush that laid on a wooden table which sat next to his Fathers seat.

"Of course!" 

Izuku takes his Father's hands into his own as he pulls him forward causing his Father to stumble slightly before Izuku sat him down in his Fathers seat. Quickly pulling up a stool from the kitchen table Izuku sits down in front of his Father as he quickly sings as his father fumbles with Izuku's hair brush.

"Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasminehealwhathasbeenhurtchangethefates'designsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasminewhatoncewasmine-"

"Izuku-" Father huffs in irritation before Izuku cuts him off in his excitement.

"Father as you know tomorrow is my Birthday!" Izuku squeals out in excitement as he smiles a million watt smile at his Father.

"Nope can't be, I remember perfectly your Birthday was last year." Father says as he rolls his amber eyes playfully.

"Well that's the thing about Birthdays they're kinda a yearly thing..." Izuku trails off as he realizes he's going off tangent. "... For my Birthday this year I-I want to s-see the l-lights!" Izuku stutters out as he plays with a strand of hair in nervousness.

"The Lights...?" Father asks curiously.

"The Lights that light up the night sky every year... on my Birthday."

"Oh, Dear you mean the stars." Father tells him with a soft laugh as he plays with the golden brush in his hands.

"Father I know they aren't stars, I've read books about astronomy before and... they aren't stars." Izuku tells his father gently as he plays with the cuffs of his long sleeve.

"Well if your so keen on seeing these _lights_ can't you not watch them from the window, like you have every year?" Father asks him with sharp amber eyes that swirl with emotions Izuku can't decipher.

"But that's the thing Father it happens once a year _only_ on my Birthday... I just feel like their for me, I just need to see them in person!" Izuku begs his Father with desperate emerald eyes.

-You guys can play the song from the movie Mother Knows Best if you want-

"You want to go outside...?" His father asks in surprise before he scoffs softly as a frown makes way on his face as his eyebrows furrow in disapproval. 

A pool of guilt brews in his gut making Izuku squirm as his throat suddenly feels dry.

"Why, Izuku look at you as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower." His father reminds him softly as he thumbs Izuku's freckled cheek with one hand as he plays with a strand of Izuku's wavy green hair with the other.

"I know but-"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet-"

"But-!"

"Trust me, pet. Father knows best."

"Father knows best, listen to your Father. It's a scary world out there. Father knows best, one way or another something will go wrong, I swear." 

"Ruffians, Thugs, Poison Ivy, Quicksand, Cannibals, and Snakes... The Plague!" 

"No!" Izuku gasps out in surprise as he raises his freckled hands to cover his agape mouth.

"Yes!" His Father counters as he removes Izuku's hands from his face before taking his hands into his own.

"But-" 

"Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth- And stop, No more you'll just upset me!" Father cries out in distress making Izuku look down at the tiled floors in shame.

"Father's right here, Father will protect you, Darling here's what I suggest!"

"Skip the drama, Stay with Daddy, Father knows best."

"Go ahead! Get trampled by a Rhino! Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead! Me, I'm just your Father, what do I know? I only bathed, and changed, and fed you."

"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest! When it's too late you'll see, just wait. Father knows best!" Pulling Izuku along with their conjoined hands Father pulls him in front of the mirror standing next to Izuku's dresser.

"Father knows best. Take it from your Daddy, on your own you won't survive." 

"Sloppy, Under dressed, Immature, Clumsy, Please they'll eat you up alive!" Father reminding him of his rather less than pleasing attributes makes him squirm as he turns away from the mirror as a wave of self consciousness fills his thoughts.

"Plus I believe, gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just saying 'cause I love you. Father understands, Father's here to help you, all I have is one request!" Father says with open arms, taking the invitation Izuku runs into his Fathers arms eagerly hugging him. Father huffs slightly as he wraps his arms around Izuku.

"Izuku?" Father asks him softly as he cards his fingers through Izuku's long wavy hair.

"Yes..?" Izuku asks softly as he wraps his arms tighter around his Father's waist.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Father whispers darkly into the top his head causing Izuku to squeeze his eyes together as a wave of apprehension floods his thoughts.

"...Yes, Father." Izuku replies hesitantly through gridded teeth as he fists the black fabric of his Father's suit.

"I love you very much, dear." 

"I love you more." Izuku grins softly as he buries his face into his Father's chest.

"I love you most." His Father says as he plants a kiss on top of his head.

"Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Father knows best!" Father reminds him once more causing Izuku to frown before looking up at his Father with a sad smile painted on his face.

"Of course, Father."

Father breaks the hug as he steps away to the kitchen making Izuku raise an eyebrow in confusion at his actions.

"Now Izuku how about you think of a different gift for your Birthday while I'm going into town to get some ingredients for your dinner tomorrow." Father tells him with a soft smile as he grabs a woven basket off the kitchen table before walking towards where his cloak is hanging by the open window of the Tower.

"Yes Father."

The second time that morning Izuku lets down his wavy green hair as his Father climbs down the cobblestone walls of the tower, while using Izuku's abnormally long hair as a rope so he wouldn't fall off the horrendous height of the Tower.

Father waves goodbye to him from below the castle as Izuku watches longingly from the window returning a reluctant wave as he watches his Father's retreating figure, turning away from the open window Izuku sighs in disappointment. 

And once again, Izuku stands alone in his tower.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling errors please tell me!


End file.
